Shadow village
by Eri-chan116
Summary: A stranger comes in to town from a village only known in myth. who is she and what does she want? chapter nine up! SauSaku ShikaTemar NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew slowly over the leaf village. Everyone was quiet and happy, a lazy day per say. But not for dear old Hokage.

He sat at his desk two ninjas guarding his office.

'_So much paper work' _he sat at his desk thinking to himself_ 'perhaps I should take a short break'_

CRASH! POW! Thud!

'_What could that be'_ they all wondered

"Stay here" said the black haired ninja beside the door.

The other nodded his head and stood by the Hokage's desk shuriken in hand.

The Black haired ninja slid the door open and peered out into the hallway. Everyone was knocked unconscious lying on the floor.

"Protect the Hokage" he shouted from the door way. THUNK! He was out too.

Hokage stood up _'not exactly what I meant' _He walked around his desk behind Hichimaru.

It was quiet. They looked around the room no one was there and no one was coming in either. Hokage sighed. _'Perhaps it just __Konohamaru__ knocked them out with his "sexy" Jutsu' _and shook his head.He looked up and stared at Hichimaru in front of him. There was a shadow on the top of his head. "Move!" Hokage yelled at him. They both looked up.

'_A puddle? "On the ceiling' _thought Hichimaru. _'Must be a water ninja'_

The puddle eased to the floor in a long stream dripping from the ceiling in front of the Hokage and begun to slowly turn black until it was a shadow lying on the floor.

"This is not a water ninja" Hichimaru said in a mutter.

It started easing up from the floor forming into a dark blob.

Hichimaru prepared himself to defend the Hokage even if he was stuck behind it. "L- Lo- Lord Hokage. What is it?"

Hokage stepped back and glanced at Hichimaru for a moment. Truth was he didn't even know himself.

Wind blew in from the windows. Wind flew around the shape swirling around it in a miniature hurricane. The wind and dust settled down. The Hokage stood wiping the dust away from his eyes. The blob had disappeared. A female stood in its place. She was like no other ninja he had ever seen. Her charka was so powerful it blew off her in streams. Her silver hair grew all the way down to her knees and curled at the end she wore gray pants and a shirt and small pieces armor covering her shoulders. And sandals that were similar everyone else's but they were red. She looked dirty and her clothes were ripped in a few places. Her eyes however, held a fierce determined look and seemed sad somewhat. Her head band had a strange symbol on it a circle with a line going strait down the middle and another larger squiggly circle around it.

The Hokage flinched. _'That symbol. It couldn't be. It was only a myth.'_

She lifted her arm and pointed at the Hokage.

'_The Shadow village.'_

**Hey party people. Thanks for reading this far. So about a month ago my friend introduced me to the wonder that is Naruto. And I've loved it! It's an awesome show it kicks but! so my friend asked me if I was going to make a story out of the series and i said id think about it and this is what came out and I got my own character now too and my own shadow village! Squeal! so enjoy. This is a very short chapter i know but it builds the suspense that I'm trying to present.**

**The white haired girl dressed in gray is mine copy right places on her! **

**And Naruto and all the other original characters are not mine they belong to the person who made it.**

**P.S. does any one know that name sweat drop**

**P.S.II. the pairings etc have already been picked so please don't flame about my decisions.**


	2. 2: Who are you

**Chapter2**

"What do you want…, Shadow ninja"

"So, you know of my clan lord Hokage" the girl replied.

'_Shadow ninja'_ Hichimaru thought to himself _'the myth! No way.'_ He had herd the story of the shadow ninja before when he was a child. They were outcasts or taken from their village and raised in another country and learned their secrets and had their own jutsu's from their village. Some time but not often they would be kidnapped again and would learn techniques from another region. Then they would be invited to join a hidden village some were in the west were they had a small clan, a very small clan.

"I only wish to fight some ninjas from you're village." She spoke "One's which I had met long ago"

Hokage hesitated for a moment "why do you think I would allow this?"

"Because," she pulled something out from behind her, "if I do not you will never see the child who wears these again" she threw the items on the floor in front of the Hokage's feet. A scarf and pair of goggles.

'_Konohamaru' _he stared at her. "Why would you take him? Return him to me at once"

"Yeah right as if I'm gonna just hand him over and not get my fight" she smirked "oh I also have all his little friends and classmates too" she snapped her fingers and another shadow flowed in from the door way. "If you're not at the chunin fighting arena at noon," The shadow formed up just like the girl. This man was big and he also had a small fighting sword swung across his back. His eyes were narrow hazel in color and his hair was short, gray and spiked. He wore gray pants identical to the girls and no shirt. He cracked his fingers in his fist and smirked. "Then you won't see any of those kids again"

They turned around and headed for the door. The woman hesitated and turned around. "Oh and be in your true form, 'Tsunade"

Hokage scowled at her and nodded.

The two melted into the floor and slid away into the shadows.

The Hokage sighed. A puff of smoke filled the room Tsunade was sitting at her desk staring at the inside of her palm while it rested on her forehead.

"Looks like that random note was right. Lord Hokage?" asked Hichimaru.

"Mmmm?" she lifted her head out of her hand

"Are you going to be there?"

"Looks like I have to. Besides," she smirked "no one has ever faced a shadow ninja in front of an audience before have they."

News about the fight spread like wild fire on a dried out bush.

"A fight eh I'll be there" said Naruto with a mouth full of ramen. He swallowed down his bite. "Where is it again?"

"What an idiot." Sasuke spat out.

"Sigh…" It at the chunin fighting arena said Kakashi looking up from his book. "At noon"

"What! So Tsunade only has two hours to get ready?!?" he shouted through another slurp of ramen.

"actually 'Naruto" said Sakura walking towards the group "the shadow ninja want to fight some one she met in her child hood" she sighed "Hi Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke rolled his eyes _'ugh'_

"Slurp slop slurp" Naruto slurped up his third bowl of ramen. "Ahhhhhhhhh….."

"Naruto that's gross!" Sakura hit Naruto over his head.

"Owwww! What was that for?"

"For being a gross pig! That's what that was for!"

'_How did I get stuck with these two again?'_ Kakashi asked him self "sigh" and went back to reading.

"Were going aren't we Gai sensei?" asked lee inventively standing up off the couch.

"Why of course Lee!" he smiled and stepped away from leaning on the pole giving thumbs up. "When else are we gonna see a shadow ninja fighting? Eh."

"Excuse Sensei." Tenten interrupted.

"Yes Tenten" Gai turned towards her sitting on the sofa.

"What is a shadow ninja?"

"A shadow ninja," interrupted Neji" is one who has been taught in the ways of two or more regions"

"Whoa." Said Tenten.

"So that means his ninja could have the fighting skills of any of the known regions."

"That's right lee" Gai said "this ninja probably has a technique taken from the leaf village."

"How can you assume that sensei?" Tenten asked.

"Simple, I know that every single shadow ninja that I have personally heard of has come back to the people who had taught the some thing and has tried to surpass them with the technique that they were taught."

"Humph" said Neji "should be interesting"

It was five minuets to noon. The stands were full and Tsunade standing in the middle of the arena was ready to fight if it was necessary. A ghostly wind blew over the crowd.

Hichimaru looked up at the sky. "Hokage its noon"

The wind began to pick up. A whirl wind flew into the arena. The wind began to disperse a black scroll fell to the ground and the girl was standing there with the hefty man standing over top of her. She held up her hand and wove it towards him. He then slipped away into the shadows.

The crowd gasped.

"Whoa! Kakashi sensei what kind of jutsu was that!?!" asked Sakura.

'_I know that girl from some were'_ Kakashi thought. _'I remember her from somewhere'_

"Ah! Kakashi sensei!" shouted Naruto "I know her. I know her from somewhere."

Kakashi glanced over to Naruto. He turned back to the arena then he saw it the black scroll lying on the ground. Could it be?

"Oww!" yelled the small seven year old girl as she fell to the ground gripping her shoulder. "Mitsuki!" she yelled "Be careful"

Mitsuki was cornered in the forest three sound ninja sounded her. Her sky blue hair twisted in the wind. Wait what wind would blow though a thick forest at this time of day? She turned around to find a swirling whirlwind came crashing towards her. One of the sound ninja got pulled up into the vortex. But it died down the small girl came crashing to the ground once again gripping her shoulder her black scroll came falling from above. And the sound ninja was thrown into the forest some were.

Mitsuki's eyes widened "Shiori!!!"

"Kakashi?" Gai snapped his fingers in Kakashi face pulling him out of his Memories.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" he asked Gai

Gai turned around fuming _'did he hear a word I said?!?!?!? He makes me so mad! I just wanna-'_

Kakashi turned away from Gai's babbles and looked down at the silver haired maiden. _'I Wonder'_

Tsunade stood staring at her the crowd still whispering.

"This wasn't part of our arrangement" the silver haired woman said.

"Well I think you missed the final details on our fight here." Tsunade said leaned forward in a smirk kind of body language.

The girl laughed. "Ha me fight you? Please, I don't know how you would be able to move around with those huge things." She said pointing to her boobs.

Hichimaru snickered. Tsunade turned towards him for a moment glaring.

See turned back at the smirking stranger across from her. "So who is it you wanna fight then"

"I only have four that I wish to battle. Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umuino, Mitsuki Hatake, and Naruto Uzumaki."

The crowd went into an uproar half were laughing and half were gossiping.

"What! Me?" Shouted Naruto "why does she want fight me?!?"

"My thoughts exactly" said Sasuke

"Grrrrr" Naruto glared at him.

Tsunade held in her laughter but held a huge smile on her face. "You want to fight Naruto?"

"Yes I do" she spat out "actually I want to fight him as soon as possible"

The crowd let out another small chuckle.

"Who are you and how old are you?" Tsunade asked her.

"It took you this long to ask? And you're all laughing at me. I thought Hokage was supposed to be smart. You should have at least asked me my name first" She chuckled "My name I will not tell but I will tell you now that I am sixteen years old."

"Whoa she's only three years older than us huh Sasuke." Sakura looked at Sasuke who seemed very fixated on the girl in the arena. _Inner Sakura:__ 'Why is Sasuke looking at her? Why isn't he paying attention to me!?!'_

"Bring it on! I can fight you!" Naruto shouted pointing at her. Kakashi quickly covered his loud mouth before he would say any thing else.

She looked up into the stands strait at Naruto and Kakashi. "In fact, I'll take them both on. Right now."

**okay this chappie is fairly short too oh well.**

**girl with white hair is (c) me**

**all naruto original characters (c) not me**


	3. 3: Orikage

**Chapter 3**

"Naruto, Kakashi! Get down here" Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi nodded and ran down the staircase leaving Naruto standing there.

What was this feeling in is stomach _'what is going on!' _Naruto clutched his stomach.

"Go Naruto." Sakura shoved him. He fell and rolled down the stairs.

"Hey Sakura! That wasn't very nice!"

Sakura looked down it was the girl. The girl yelled at her. _'How does she know my name?'_

'_There's something different about her'_ Sasuke thought.

"Why do you care!?!" Sakura yelled at her.

In the blink of an eye she was standing right over Sakura staring strait into her eyes. "It is not honorable"

Lee was amazed "that was fast!" he looked down at the raged female. _'Even faster than me'_

"The shadow ninja pride themselves in fair battles with the honor and respect they present" She spoke so closely if either one of them moved their lips would touch. She stood up and smirked.

Sakura's eyes were filled with anger she lifted her arm and was going to punch her for saying something like that to her in front of her Sasuke-kun. But she couldn't move. _'What?'_ Sakura thought. She looked up the girl smirked.

"Good now you just sit down like a good little girl. Because I want to start my fight now" she flicked her sliver hair off to the side and strolled down the steps.

'_Why can't I move?'_ Sakura looked down her a shadow was grabbing on to her leg.

The girl snapped her fingers and the shadow let go of her. Sakura couldn't help but stare darts. The girl paused. The male from before formed up in front of her.

She held up her hand and looked at it. SLAP! Right across his face, He looked confused. "Yutori you idiot!" she glared at him "Never!" was all she said. And she walked passed him and down to the training area.

He looked up at Sakura. She felt a chill go down her spine. He began to walk towards her _'Ahh! What's going on? What is he doing?!?'_ she thought to herself. He was standing in front of her now. He bowed. _'Huh?'_ Sakura thought.

"I am sorry I should have not interfered in your disagreement with Orikage." He bowed again. He went and found himself a seat next to Sakura's. He looked back up to Sakura. "I have been instructed to answer five questions that any one has about the shadow village. To an extent."

**A/n: it's pronounced Oh- ree- kag- eh**

'_What? He got all that out of the word 'never?'_ she thought to herself

"Is that her name?" Sasuke came and asked first.

"I only wish. She will not take the name until she has fought. It is a much respected name in our village" Yutori answered

"So then what is her name?" Sakura asked.

"That you will learn in time, it is not respectful to give another ones name before they have given it themselves"

"What is Orikage?"

"It's the like the Hokage of the shadow village"

Yutori turned around and looked at the bushy browed man standing behind him. "Looks like you saved them a question huh Gai."

"Long time no see Yutori" He smiled and held out his hand.

Yutori smiled. He took Gai's hand and shook it.

"What?" Sakura, Tenten, and lee all said together.

"Gai sensei you know him?" Lee asked, Mouth gaping.

"Yup. We trained together in the academy un-separable we were, the best of friends. I wondered what had happened to you." Gai said he pondered for a second "actually I'm still wondering what happened to you. What happened?" he asked leaning forward hands on his waist, causing Yutori to lean back.

"um." He was feeling a little uncomfortable the way Gai had positioned himself. "Perhaps we'll talk about this later"

"No I want to hear the story behind this" lee spoke out "what happened between you and my Gai sensei?"

He was hooped. "Sigh…" he stood himself up and crossed his arms. "After this fight I promise ill tell you all what happened" they all looked down at the arena and waited for it to start.

Naruto and Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade. "Look you two, she has Iruka's class held hostage "

"But Tsunade, "stated Naruto

"No buts get in there and fight!" she yelled. With nothing else to say she disappeared and sat in the stands with Hichimaru.

"Fine with me" the woman prepared her self and got into a fighting stance. She held her hands together in the tiger position. "Release!"

"It is her" Kakashi told himself.

Naruto looked at Kakashi "what are you talking about sensei?" he turned back to his opponent. Her charka radiated off her body. Her skin was no longer the perfect skin it seemed to be. Her hands had many scars on them and a scar on the side of her neck indicating some one had tried to kill her.

"So you do remember me Kakashi." She said cutely. She looked over at Naruto, "do you not remember who I am, Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the hidden leaf village." She asked him sadly. She placed her hands around her hips giving herself a little hug. "I've missed you… all these years."

"What you're - you're…" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "SHIORI!?!?!"

**Hey people who read this (if there are any) sorry no fighting yet i promise to try and get some ass whopping in the next chapter.**

**i just realized that you probably don't know who Mitsuki is. She is my friends made up character right now I'm currently helping her publish an online manga called "Blind Ninja". If you want to know more the site is still currently under construction. but we hope it will be up by next week Wednesday. I will post it up with a future chapter.**

**Mitsuki (c) Breanna, my friend  
Silver haired girl! And Yutori too. + The shadow village(c) me  
Naruto and all other original characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


	4. 4: Fight

**Chapter 4**

It was true he did know her, very well actually. She had been a big change in his life.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto was standing in the forest alone a bundle of shrunken lay at the base of the tree in front of him.

"Hey Shiori! I'm practicing my aim." He threw another dart at the tree. An aiming circle had been carved into the tree and had dents and scratches were everywhere but the center. "Oh come on!" he strode forward to pick up his shrunken laying around the base of the tree.

"Guess what Naruto?"

"What?" he asked as he continued to pick up his knives.

"I- it's my Birthday tomorrow." She said scratching her chin.

"Cool so you're gonna be, uhh, seven right?"

"Yup"

He turned around she seemed so pretty in the sunset light.

"Humnnn?" he tilted his head questionly. "Are you okay Shiori?"

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine" she turned her head and seemed very fascinated with her feet.

"You don't look so good to me." Naruto walked towards her and bent down to look at her face from underneath. He lifted his hand to her forehead and her head shot up "you don't feel very warm." He told her "but your face is all red"

She took a few steps back quickly "No I'll be fine. How about I help you with your aim?"

"You would do that! Sweet! That would be so awesome and hey how about we go get some ramen after were done!"

She smiled at him and took out some knifes out of her pouch "okay!"

"Hey Shiori are you sure you're okay your face is all red again"

"Naruto move!" Kakashi voice yelled at him a Kunai coming strait for him. He quickly jumped out of the way.

"Stay in the fight Naruto! Quit dozing off." Kakashi yelled at him. _'He's remembered her now he won't fight her. Great.' _He pulled out a few kunai, placing them all between the cracks of his fingers and holding them up into the air across his face, his right arm holding the kunai tips into the air threw them strait at her one by one.

She dodged every one with no effort at all. "Is that all you got?" she looked behind her and found three Naruto's soaring at her fists in the air. Shiori quickly ducked and rolled on to her back and kicked two of them that were flying towards her and quickly rolled over on to her stomach two hands appeared reaching for the spot she had just been in. _'so Kakashi that's your game'_ she stood her self up her hands flew together and she disappeared in to the ground just in enough time to doge Naruto's punch.

Naruto stumbled forward "oomph" the ground started to shake. It stopped then it shook again, and again. Suddenly a Kakashi came plowing out of the ground and went falling into the air. "Sensei!" Naruto jumped into the air Shiori came crashing up and hit Naruto square in the chin. He flew backwards and landed on his feet. As did Kakashi.

Naruto rubbed his chin with the back of his hand. He stood.

Shiori looked at him out of the corner of her eye '_he gonna do something big here' _

Naruto pulled his hands together. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

"What!" yelled Shiori, Twenty or so clones appeared and surrounded her. "Well, well Naruto. I'm impressed! You certainly have gotten stronger since I last saw you." _'Damn a lot stronger'_

"What's wrong Shiori?" asked Kakashi. She looked over her shoulder at him "surprised? Your right he has gotten stronger. So much stronger that you can't even think of what to do next."

She turned away from him with a humph. He was right though Naruto and gotten a lot stronger than she thought he would be right know.

The Narutos giggled "hey Shiori" she looked over her shoulder and ducked a kick coming from the front of her and a punch flying in from the left.

"Yes Naruto" she hit another clone and it disappeared looking strait at Naruto. "What do you want?" She still looked at him and dodged the six kunai Knives coming at her. She had the last clone by the neck wrapped in her elbow she was still looking at Naruto. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stood there mouth gaping. "What?" she asked him

'_No way she beat twenty of my cones while staring at me the whole tome' _

Yutori stretched, let out a big yawn, and positioned himself with his hands behind his head and his legs strait crossed over one another lying on the floor. "Looks like she got her self a new move" he said closing his eyes falling asleep.

Sakura shook his arm "what do you mean?"

Yutori rolled his head towards her slightly. "You'll see"

"Kakashi," Shiori turned to him standing behind Naruto. "I can see both your eyes." She smiled at him closing her eyes. She pulled her hands together and placed them into the tiger formation. "Perfect" Her eyes shot open her hands moved so fast until they were held in front of her face both hands spread out her thumb and index fingers made a triangle with the negative space. _'I never got the chance to use this oh so not very long ago. Let's hope it works this time._' "Sharingan Cancellation Jutsu!" a flow of red light flew from the space between her fingers in a long thin string. It wove past Naruto and headed strait for Kakashi. He quickly jumped out of the way, but the string followed him. He looked down at her she seemed completely paralyzed.

"Naruto!" he yelled "go now!" He was about to jump again and the string hit him dead in the eye. "Ahh!" He could feel his Sharingan slowly being sucked from his eye. The light pulled out of his eye carrying what looked like a contact lens of his Sharingan. He held is eye with his left hand. His Sharingan had not only been canceled but she seemed to have taken it too. _'How is that even possible?'_

Naruto was running towards her _'common, common' _she begged. The string pulled itself back to her and she grabbed the contact in her hand just before Naruto hit her in the cheek. She fell and slid across the ground.

'It worked!' She slowly pulled herself onto her knees. "Don't worry Kakashi. You'll get this back" she tilted her head back and placed it into her own eye. "Weird…" she stood herself up eyes closed. She placed a hand on her hip and the other on the cheek. _'I can see your moves…'_ she smirked "That actually hurt, Naruto" she rubbed her cheek "I'm impressed, and you really have gotten stronger. Haven't you?" her eyes shot open the Sharingan placed into her left eye seemed like it had been there forever. "Shadow clone? Is that what it's called?" she placed a finger on her chin looking up at the sky. "Oww" a kunai knife had ripped her shirt above her left shoulder. Her sleeve fell to her elbow. Spinning around quickly she ripped off the rest of her sleeve and threw it to the ground staring strait at Kakashi who had another knife in his hand. "S-H!" she yelled

"S.H?" asked Gai "what's that mean Yutori?" he looked over to were Yutori stood beside him but he was gone.

"Okay no More playing around!" She pulled her hands together and winked at Naruto "Shadow Clone Jutsu" ten Shiori stood in a row. Back to back to each other. Each clone spoke a word "This should come in handy. Thanks for the technique Naruto." Five smiles were shot at Naruto and five at Kakashi.

"Told ya" Yutori smirked behind Gai

Gai quickly turned around "were did you go to?"

"Washroom" he replied

Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye _'he's lying'_

"Than what does S.H. mean?" asked Tenten.

"Oh uhh, nothing." He said smiling.

Tenten was suspicious of that smile. She got up and walked up eight rows to were Neji was standing against the Concrete wall next to the exit.

"He didn't leave" Neji said right off the bat "he was looking for someone. These shadow ninja are not just here to fight."

"Then what else could they want from us?" she asked him

Neji stared at the area. _'What…'_

Shiori smiled. All of them put their hands on their hips and spoke at the same time. "What are you boys waiting for?" She looked at them.

Naruto ran towards her and produced four clones "How's this!" he yelled coming to wards her. The five Shiori facing Naruto started fighting off the five Naruto while the other ran around Kakashi surrounding him.

'Huh?' he looked at each of their faces. None of them had his Sharingan eye "So the real one must be fighting Naruto"

"Your smart Kakashi" one of the clones said. He felt something grab his ankles and he was pulled into the ground up to his neck. Shiori came shooting out of the ground in a spin. She bent down to look at his face. "But not as smart as me" His head burst into a puff of smoke the smoke cleared and one of her clones were in the hole. _'Substitution jutsu'_

She stood up and looked around 'damn I don't have much time left. I have to get this done now' she looked around at her clones she had four of them left Naruto had gotten rid all of the others somehow.

She lifted her hand and all the clones stood in a row. They all placed their hands together. Shiori suddenly felt herself flying through the air and fell face first into the dirt at Naruto's feet.

Naruto was frozen. The very last time he had seen her, she was lying at his feet like she was now.

"Naruto," young Shiori spat out, lying at his feet "You shouldn't be here."

He bent down to and helped her kneel against him. She was bleeding a lot under her neck. She coughed and spat up some blood.

A ninja jumped out of the forest. He stood in front of Naruto smirking. "Move it kid"

"Make me you big jerk!"

"My, my, don't you have spunk."

"Yeah! You better believe it!"

"Don't be a hero kid." He grabbed the back of Naruto's collar and lifted him into the air.

"Hey let me go!" He kicked his feet and struggled to get out of this guys grip.

"Time to go little Shiori"

"Put him down first!" she yelled at him

He threw Naruto against a tree and picked Shiori up around the waist. She had already passed out.

Naruto's vision was going blurry. "I'll find you Shiori. You better believe it." And his world went dark

Shiori stood herself up. "You should have hit me while I was lying on the ground." She back flipped giving Naruto a swift kick to the chin and got into her line up formation with her clones Kakashi and Naruto standing in front of her now.

They placed their hands together again. The two on the outside prepared themselves to defend while the three on the inside hunched over, their right hands hung towards the ground and their left hands grabbed their right wrists. Charka began to form in the three clone's hands.

"What!?" yelled Kakashi.

"What!" Sakura yelled as she stood up. "Performing the Chidori technique at such a young age, and spreading it over two other clones. Even Kakashi sensei can't do that."

'_Sakura's right'_ thought Sasuke _'to perform a Chidori jutsu you would have to have an immense amount of charka as well an extreme measure of balance. Of course it was true that the thousand birds chirping is an indestructible attack but it was also heavy and it needed enough speed to even take effect'_ he stared at the Shiori standing in the center _'but to disperse it over two other clones was amazing'_ he took a glance over at Yutori, He looked shocked.

"How?" stammered Yutori. _'How can she control that jutsu so well already?'_ he leaned forward clutching the seat.

"You look surprised Yutori" Sasuke told him in an undertone voice.

Yutori looked at Sasuke. "I've never seen her master a jutsu so quickly." He calmed himself down _'this shadow clone could come in handy'_

Shiori ran forward and her two other clones followed while the other ones that were defending disappeared. Her two clones attacked Kakashi and Naruto but she stopped.

'I have to do this now!' her hands flew together and merged themselves into the same triangle form only this time she was aiming at the audience. "Byakugan Cancellation jutsu." A small puff of smoke came from her hands and she was still locked in her fighting stance.

Neji flinched '_That's what S.H. meant. Search Hyuuga' _he started to jump away but, suddenly smoke blew all around him and he was covered. His Byakugan was drained into the mist and he was dropped onto the ground.

"Neji!" yelled his team mates

Tenten hit the fog. It had turned into misty water. The water fell to the ground and eased away down the steps. Leaving Neji, lying on the ground, he sat himself up. It didn't even hurt it just sucked away his Byakugan.

The water formed under Shiori in a circle. It shot up and made itself a bubble of water she stepped into it at it absorbed into her body. She stood there arms strait out to her sides head up looking at the sky.

She looked down across the arena Naruto was laying on the ground and Kakashi was breathing heavily.

Kakashi studied her carefully she looked at Naruto, face flat on the ground. Even without his Sharingan he saw her eyes shone for only a moment of sadness and worry.

She looked at him strait in the eyes and stared at him with a smirk. "Getting tired Kakashi?"

He was exhausted, yet she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Ahh!" she screamed clutching her left shoulder. She slowly sank to her knees.

Kakashi walked around her keeping his distance. Her shoulder had Orochimaru's curse mark on it, but it was different instead of three identical markings in a circle she only had one.

Yutori ran down the steps and jumped into the arena. Shiori looked up at him running towards the shadow of the stands. He disappeared into the shadow and soon came back out with what looked like a medic Nin. Two other ninja followed behind them. One female with shoulder length brown hair wearing the same outfit at Shiori's and the other was also a female but she had long bright red hair similar to Ino's.

Kakashi was crouched down behind her now observing her mark. A streak of red light blew out of her eye carrying Kakashi's Sharingan. It few around Kakashi in a circle a few times then leapt into his eye.

"Move!" Yutori yelled pushing him out of the way. They laid Shiori down on her stomach she was still clenching her shoulder.

Kakashi watched carefully '_that mark'_ It now had two symbols instead of one.

The medic was placing a cloth all around her face trying to calm her down. Yutori bent down to her face.

"I did it Yutori." She calmly told him in a whisper "I did it."

Yutori held her hand that was not clutching her shoulder. "Yes you did" He smiled at her.

She let out another scream as water appeared out from under her. It crawled into the stands and absorbed itself into Neji's feet. His Byakugan had been returned to him.

Kakashi looked once again at the mark on her back it had been completely returned to a three symbol curse mark.

Shiori slowly crawled to her knees. The two female ninjas took an arm and helped her stand up. Once she was up Shiori shook off the Ninjas helping her stand. They bowed and fled back into the shadows.

Shiori snapped her fingers and the Nin rushed to her side. Shiori whispered something into the Nin's ear. they nodded and walked back into the shadows.

Shiori nodded at Yutori and ran into the shadows as well.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Kakashi sensei" she bowed "I was wondering If you wished to continue this match or not? It's up to you."

Now that he had his Sharingan back he wouldn't mind continuing the mach. He got himself steadied and nodded.

"Fine by me" she told him "Oh before we begin" she snapped her fingers two medic Nin with a stretcher ran out of the shadow and took Naruto into the shadows. "Oh don't worry. He'll be fine. My medical team is all over it."

"Your medical team?" then it hit him "How many shadow ninja are here now?"

She placed her finger on her chin "well actually" she looked at him "My whole village"

"What!" The crowd gasped.

"If you tried really hard you could probably sense out their charka… faintly." She crossed her arms "But to really see them you would need something much stronger than Sharingan."

"Neji" said Gai

Neji took the hint together "Byakugan!" He looked around and in the shadows. He shocked himself at the sight.

"What is it Neji?" asked lee "can you see them?"

Neji looked around there they were. He could see the blue of their charka, walking around the shadows as if they were actually in the stands.

"What do you see Neji?" Gai asked him.

"I see them. They act like the shadows are the real thing. Naruto is being treated by medics" suddenly he could see one blocking his view; Yutori appeared in front of him.

"Stop snooping Hyuuga." He warned him

"What happened to that girl just now?" Sakura asked Yutori

"Huh?" he turned towards her "sorry I've already answered five questions," he paused "Six actually."

"I think she's found a way to remove the curse mark" Sasuke butted in.

Yutori scowled at Sasuke.

Sasuke took the hint and shut up. He turned his head and smirked.

Back in town Mitsuki had just come back from a mission.

The town looked absolutely deserted. "Where is every body?"

"I don't know"

She turned around to see Iruka and his class too.

"Hey Iruka" she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Mitsuki!" Konohamaru shouted

Mitsuki smiled at him "hey. Where's your scarf and goggles?"

"I don't know I woke up one morning and they were gone" he told her

"How did it go?" Iruka asked her

"Well again I couldn't find any trace of her." She sighed and turned around "I've missed her so much"

Iruka placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find Shiori eventually"

She gave him a faint smile and nodded. She walked over to the group of kids and crouched down to there faces "Oh how was the camping you guys?"

The entire group of kids went into a babble of games, Bugs they caught, and the training Iruka taught them. She smiled at them. It felt good to be around friends again.

Suddenly a whirl wind of air flew past them and was headed for the arenas.

"What was that?" asked one the girls in the class.

Mitsuki stood up "We'd better go check it out" she told Iruka

He nodded "Let's go."

"No more tricks I promise" Shiori told Kakashi. She held her hand out and twitched her fingers a little.

Kakashi jumped in the air and Shiori followed. They each pulled out their own kunai and clashed in the air spun around and clashed again. They jumped away and skid on the ground. Shiori ran towards him and jumped over his head. She grabbed something from in his pocket and ran away.

Kakashi felt around in his pocket only one thing had been taken. _'No!'_ He turned around quickly Shiori was standing a hundred yards away with a small orange book in her hand.

"I've always wanted to know what was so special about this book." She shouted at him as she flipped to some were in the middle. Kakashi ran towards her.

"You really are a PERVERT!" she threw the book at him and he caught it Shiori crept up in front of him behind the book and punched him in the face. He flew back and landed on one knee.

She put her hands together and preformed a few symbols Kakashi following every move "Ah kah itchi maru ra ta ka" she chanted "Shadow whirl wind jutsu. Sand style" they yelled at the same time shadows collected and swirled under Kakashi and Shiori. Sand flew up and around both of them, and encased them into cocoons of sand. Sand particles blew all around and started to spin around the cocoons.

Mitsuki ran into the stands toward all her friends and hugged Sakura from behind.

"Mitsuki, your back!" Sakura announced.

"Mitsuki I need to talk to" Gai told her pulling her away from the group.

"I'd love to talk to you Gai but I want to say hi to Kakashi and Naruto first"

"That's…. what I wanna talk to you about" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" she yelled "There not hurt are they?"

"Well, uh?" he looked up to see Iruka and his class coming through the door. "What are they doing here?" he pointed at the class "Did you rescue them?"

"What are you talking about?" She grabbed the front of his shirt "What happened to Naruto and Kakashi?"

"There fighting!" he whimpered. Mitsuki was not one to be played with when she was mad.

Mitsuki dropped him and looked down at the arena. "There fighting each other?"

"No there not" said the strange man with the ninja sword strapped to his back.

"Who are you?" she looked at him funny "And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Why I'm not wearing a shirt is none of your business and Kakashi is fighting the Orikage of the shadow village."

"What!" she yelled at him. She looked down at the arena and saw two sand whirlwinds blowing around in the middle.

The sand died down Kakashi was looking really beat up. Kakashi was hunched over and breathing heavily. While Shiori had a few cuts on her and stood up strait.

Kakashi fell to his knees he couldn't go on he was out of charka. _'Were did all the sand come from?'_

"This fight is over" Shiori yelled and ran to Kakashi side holding him up so he wouldn't fall. She snapped her fingers and two more medical Nin ran out of the shadows carrying a stretcher. They placed Kakashi on the stretcher and were carrying him away.

"Kakashi!" Shiori herd some on cry, she turned to see Mitsuki running towards her. Shiori held up her hand ordering the medics to stop. They placed Kakashi on the ground lightly and walked over to Shiori.

"Kakashi…" Mitsuki sputtered out between sobs she placed her hand on his cheek. "What happened? And where's Naruto?"

"Mitsuki. First off you mustn't be mad at the person who did this to me. She only did it to prove her strength."

"You mean her!" she pointed at Shiori "wait I know her."

Kakashi reached up pulled down her arm "No more searching." Mitsuki looked down at his face, she hated it when he 'beat around the bush' "Even though she fought both me and Naruto head on she never once tried to really hurt us. Mitsuki, Shiori is back."

**Yay fighting! My younger brothers exact words.**

**I had a lot of fun trying to make out Shiori's fighting style. If I made any mistakes I don't care! I only care if you don't get the meaning or are confused about anything, and if you are having trouble please tell me and I fill you in.**

**Shiori, Yutori, Shadow village, and story line (c) Erika888  
Mitsuki (c) My friend Breanna  
Naruto etc. (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


	5. 5: Memories

**Chapter 5**

Mitsuki looked over at the girl talking to the medics. Could that really be the little girl she looked after so long ago.

It was six years ago The 3rd Hokage had called her to his office.

"Mitsuki" 3rd Hokage said "This girl was found in the out skirts of the village" He motioned over to his chair a small girl sat there she looked tired, beaten, and almost dying. "I find it amazing that she can even stand" he told Mitsuki

"And you want me to take care of her." Mitsuki guessed.

"Yes you're a good mother with a loving family" he turned and looked at the small girl "all we know is that she has no family, and I can sense she needs one right know."

The third Hokage looked at the girl once again and she got up from the Hokage's chair. She stood in front of Mitsuki and bowed. Her silver hair shone threw all the mud and dirt still clinging to her head. "Thank you" was all the girl said before she fell forward coughing and landing on her hands and knees.

"Mitsuki" The 3rd Hokage called to her. "I will send medics to accompany you back home" Mitsuki looked down at the small girl and noticed how scared she was. This little girl was tired and sore anyone could see that. But Mitsuki knew more than anyone that this girl had been beaten, not once but many times.

Mitsuki bent down and cradled the small girl into her arms. She looked at Mitsuki as if she was crazy. "What's your name?" Mitsuki asked in a motherly voice.

The little girl's eyes shone as if she had never seen kindness before in her life "S-Shiori."

Kakashi took Mitsuki's hand and she looked down at him. The medics lifted him up and pulled him into the shadows. Mitsuki Looked at Shiori and she looked at Mitsuki. Shiori turned to find Tsunade standing in her way.

"You liar" She told her holding up Konohamaru's scarf and goggles.

Shiori smirked at her.

Suddenly out of the shadows Naruto's shadow, only his shadow went running across the ground of the arena. And two shadows of medic Nin's ran after him.

Shiori rolled her eyes "we'll continue this later" She said pointing at Tsunade. She turned around quickly and ran past Mitsuki into the shadows.

Mitsuki looked down at the ground feeling as if she had missed something.

Shiori's shadow then ran out into the arena and stood in front of Naruto.

He pointed at her and seemed to be yelling. Then Shiori put a hand on her hip and finger to her chest and yelled at Naruto. Naruto shoved his hands strait down and yelled at her again. Meanwhile the medics had been sneaking up on Naruto. Naruto turned his head and ran behind Shiori. She motioned a sigh and pulled her hands together. Naruto and Shiori formed above the ground into solid beings.

Naruto looked around very confused. He spotted Mitsuki and ran towards her. He jumped on her knocking her to the ground.

"Naruto get off me!" Mitsuki yelled

Naruto quickly got up. He put one hand behind his head and another one on his chin. "He, He, Sorry"

Tsunade Stomped over to Shiori. "What was point of that fight?" she breathed down her neck.

Shiori took Tsunade's hand in her own and shook it. "In the shadow village it is tradition to fight and defeat all you have learned from. There is no possible way I can defeat kindness so I will not have any need to fight Mitsuki or Iruka" she looked over at Yutori and he nodded at her. "Now the shadow village would like to allay themselves with the hidden leaf village."

The crowd gasped.

Tsunade looked confused "To align yourself with anybody you need to have a scroll signed and sealed by your Kage or you need to be Kage your self and you-"

"I am the Orikage of the shadow village" Shiori interrupted her.

Tsunade shook her hand but didn't believe her.

"Well actually not quite yet" Shiori butted in again "the ceremony still needs to be preformed and then I will become Orikage"

Tsunade still looked confused. _'How can some one so young become a Kage?'_

"Now I must tend to Naruto's injuries and Kakashi sensei's as well" She bowed and walked over to Naruto hugging Mitsuki.

"Naruto you're squeezing to hard" Mitsuki squeezed out

Naruto let go and put a hand behind his head "eh-he Sorry" a string of pain shot through his leg and he fell on his rear. "Oomph"

"Naruto…" Shiori came up behind him

"Huh?" he turned and looked up. Her smile was the same as he had remembered it years ago.

"Let me get that for you" She bent down and pulled up his left pant leg to his knee. He was bruised up fairly badly. She placed her hand on his leg and charka flowed out of her hand and healed his burses. "Take off your shirt" she told him.

"What?" he asked her

"I said Take- Off- Your- shirt." She told him He glared at her "Sigh… Fine than just take off your coat"

'_What the heck? Should I trust her? Well she did fix my leg, now and back then.'_

Naruto had just come home from the Academy. No one was home except for Shiori and Mitsuki who was still sleeping. He had gotten into a fight with some big kids who had called him names.

Shiori came out of Mitsuki's room and gasped at Naruto he was limping really badly on his right leg and he had a black eye. "Naruto." she dropped the platter of dirty dishes in her hands and ran over to his side and pulled one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Oww." He said as she placed him on the couch

"I'm sorry Naruto." she grabbed the cloth hanging from her pocket and dabbed the trickle of blood dripping from his mouth.

"I'm in so much trouble. I promised Iruka I wouldn't get into another fight! Oww, hey watch the leg."

"I'm sorry," she pulled her arm off his leg and sat on her knees "I didn't mean to hurt you" she looked at his leg and cuffed the bottom of his right leg to look at his ankle.

"Ouch! Hey I said watch the leg!"

She completely ignored him and examined his leg. A few burses, scratches and his ankle looked twisted. "I-I can fix it" she looked up at his face "if you want me to."

"You can do that?" he tilted his head to the left and winced at the small spark of pain crawling up from his ankle. He nodded quickly "yes please."

She nodded and placed the cloth on the ground next to her. She pulled his pant leg to a snug spot and placed two fingers on his ankle blue charka streamed out of her fingers and into Naruto's skin.

He gawked as he felt his pain slowly being sucked away.

She moved on and did the same thing to every burse, cut, and sore spot. Until he had just had his black eye left.

"Wow!" His mouth still hanging open "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well I learned it on my own actually. It just happened?"

"What happened?"

She looked at his leg and pulled his pant leg back to his ankle. "Well after I was in a fight with some ninjas they had got me with a kunai in the back of my leg. It hurt a lot when I pulled it out so I just held my hand to that spot. Then my hand just started glowing and my cut was all gone and it didn't hurt no more. So I tried to figure out how I did it and I practiced a lot and now I can heal other people too."

Naruto gleamed at her "wow that's so cool Shiori-Chan"

A gleam of blush softly coated her cheeks and she looked up at him "Thanks Naruto… kun"

"Here let me fix that last spot for you" she placed her index finger and fore finger on Naruto's face just below his eye "Close your eye Naruto."

He smiled and closed his eye.

Naruto did as she said and took off his coat, mumbling to himself.

"Did you say something Naruto?" Shiori asked from behind him

"No."

"Okay" she said and clapped her hands together "let's fix you up" she placed both her hands on his shoulders. Charka flowed from her hands and strait onto Naruto's shirt and seeped into his clothes.

'_What?!?!?_' Naruto thought to himself all his pain was being sucked from his body.

Shiori stood up and smiled and the large jaw Naruto had left hanging open. "What do you think? I've gotten better at that one haven't I?" she giggled.

'_Well she's defiantly not as quiet as she used to be'_ he stood himself up at pulled on his coat. "Yeah I see you have gotten better at a lot of things." He paced his hands on his waist. "I have one question though."

"Depends on the question" she smirked at him

"What exactly did you learn from me?"

She smiled at him and mirrored his position "You taught me how to believe in myself"

"What?" he looked slightly stunned.

"You really haven't changed much. Personality wise anyway" She smiled at him "You still ask a lot of questions." She smiled and giggled "Yutori!"

Yutori walked out of the shadows towards Mitsuki. He bowed "Yes Shiori"

She blushed a little "Yutori, don't bow at me. It feels weird"

He stood up and smiled at her "he, he. So what do you need?"

"oh." She lifted her head to his face "I want you to meet some one" She motioned over to Mitsuki

"Huh?" she tilted her head for a moment before she figured it out. "Oh!" and she walked over to the three people standing there.

Shiori's eyes gleamed "Mitsuki…" and as if they read each others minds they burst into tears and threw themselves into each others arms.

Yutori and Naruto looked at each other "what is it with girls anyway?" Naruto asked

Yutori sighed "I have no Idea"

The two females pulled away from each other and wiped their own tears away.

"Mitsuki, I would like you to meet Yutori." She put her hand on his shoulder witch was a foot above her head. "I don't Know if you remember him but you have met before" she pulled her hand of Yutori's shoulder "He was the one your father, the sound village Kage, found after the war had ended"

Mitsuki gasped.

"I am also not sure if you know this but he is also…" She turned and looked up at Gai "He is also the second Hokage's missing son."

The entire crowd gasped.

Tsunade looked across the arena _'what?!? He had a son?'_

Shiori read the crowds reaction and faced them. She took a quick glance over at Tsunade. "He did have a son, only one" she looked back up at the crowd "The second Hokage wanted him to live a normal life, and to keep him safe so he kept it secret and let him stay with his mother in a regular house and he went to the academy. Not even his best friend knew. But when the war had stricken out between all nations his secret got out. He was kidnapped and taken to the sound village. Later on he was found behind the sound village almost dieing. The Kage did not know who the child was so he took him in. but the rest of the village did know who he was and they saw it as a weakness in their lord's power. So they mutinied against him. Killed him and drove his wife and daughter out of the village" Shiori's hands were clamped together and her nails were pricing her skin "He ended up escaping when that had happened and that's when he was taken to the shadow village."

The crowed was silent now. All eyes nailed on Yutori. Tsunade looked at him and studied his face. _'No it couldn't be'_ Yutori looked up at her with heavy eyes. '_Those eyes. He is the second Hokage's son'_

Shiori looked over at Mitsuki, she smiled at Shiori, "Now you have met my friend I wanna meet yours!" Shiori said with a smile.

"How about we go somewhere else. I'm tired of everyone staring at us" Mitsuki folded her hand across her forearms.

Shiori smiled, "I know just the place"

**Nothing much to say here.**

**Shiori, Yutori, Shadow village, and story line (c) Erika888  
Mitsuki (c) My freind Breanna  
Naruto etc. (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


	6. 6: Introduction

Chapter 6

Ten minuets later everyone was sitting down at the ramen stand.

Shiori looked at him "I'm only paying five for you" she pointed at Naruto.

Naruto nodded _'five bowls of ramen and I don't gotta pay!'_

She counted every one behind her. _'okay there's the black haired sulky one, pink haired girl, girl with brown haired buns, those two with the weird smiles, that lazy looking one, loud blonde haired girl, one who won't stop eating, Konohamaru, Neji, Mitsuki, Iruka, Five for Naruto, Yutori, and me, that makes'_ She turned to the cook "nineteen please" the cook stared at her "Oh wait" she turned to the group of people behind her "or does anyone not want one"

"Oh can have two?" said the big one in the back.

So she smiled and turned back to the cook "Okay twenty please"

The cook nodded money in his eyes and got strait to work.

Shiori sat down on one of the nearby stools facing everybody she sighed then smiled and looked up at everyone "You sure got a lot of friends"

"Yes I'm very fortunate"

"So… who are all these wonderful people?"

"I guess I'll introduce you. This is team Gai."

Gai stepped forwards "It's very nice to meet you" he bowed "This is Lee" He smiled and teeth glistened in the light "It is a honor to meet you you're skills are amazing"

Shiori held out her hand and shook lee's "It's very nice to meet you too lee" she smiled "I heard, though I can't remember were, that you are tai-jutsu master" she looked over to Gai "I bet your Sensei taught you very well"

Lee smiled, "yes he did" _'This girl was so very talented. How did she manage to it?"_

Gai butted in dragging the brown haired with him "This is Tenten"

"It's nice to meet you" She held out her hand.

Shiori took her hand and smiled as she shook it "What's your fighting style?"

"Oh I uhh…"

"She is an amazing weapons master! Any target from any distance she can hit" Lee butted in.

"That's very impressive" Shiori told her "My aim is absolutely horrible. It usually always comes down to throwing and prying that it will hit my target. He, he"

"This is Neji" Tenten pointed out He kept his distance he didn't want to get to close until he had explanation about what had happened at the arena.

'"Sigh… I guess he's not gonna come over here" Shiori sighed again "I don't blame him. I wouldn't go near some who had just stolen my Byakugan either, if I had it that is."

"Why did you take Neji's Byakugan anyway" Tenten asked. Everyone's smiles disappeared and had serious looks on there faces.

Shiori hung her head _'well I should tell them. I do need some allies I can trust in this village'_ she lifted her head slightly and placed her right hand on her left shoulder. "As you all know Orochimaru is still alive. Many ninja in the hidden shadow village has been cursed by him" she pulled down her shirt, reveling an unsealed curse mark "So I have been trying to figure out how to remove it. By taking specific Kekkai Genkai abilities it cancels and removes parts of the curse mark. But it can only be done if the curse mark is unsealed" She looked up at Yutori "You were fortunate enough to not receive one" She looked back down at the ground "I have had to perform the curse sealing so many times, because I am the only one who knows how to do it. I Taught Yutori how to perfect it because even though I was not officially named Orikage, I did all the work along with a few selected others. Our Orikage died a long time ago." She looked away and up at the clouds "Sometimes I wish I could jump on a cloud and see were it takes me. No worries and no work. Sigh"

Shikamaru was a little surprised at this it was like she had read his mind.

"Oh well, what I can do. We all have a path to follow whether we want to or not, you can't fight who you truly are"

Neji was a bit taken by what she had said too.

"Neji?"

He stared at her.

"I'm sorry I should not have done what I did" she stood up and bowed in front of him. "I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me" She stood up and turned around. "And you are?" she motioned towards the one eating chips

"I'm Chouji" he held out his hand. It was all sticky and dirty from eating. Shiori grabbed one finger and shook it. _'Eww'_ she thought "she nodded and looked over to the black haired boy who had his hair tied in a frayed out ponytail.

"I'm Ino!" Said the blond haired girl, jumping in front of Shikamaru. She grabbed Shiori's hand with both of hers and shook it quite viciously.

"Yes it's nice to meet you Ino" Shiori said _'eh he. Wow she really needs to loose those bandages'_

She dragged Shiori over to the boy with the blue top "This Sasuke!" Ino put her hand around her mouth and whispered strait into Shiori's ear "I know he's cute, but stay away he's mine"

Shiori could feel herself getting annoyed with this girl. She looked up again and studied this Sasuke fellow. She had to admit he was very cute but he still wasn't her type. "Have I met you before?" she asked him

Sasuke looked up at her "No."

"Pardon me for asking but is your name Uchiha?" she took a few steps closer. "No you're not him" She put her finger under his eye and pulled down on his skin. He quickly brushed her off. "He's your brother isn't he?" He stared at her "You know who I'm talking about" she circled around him _'__Itachi__! Ugh!_' She turned to Mitsuki "Excuse me but I have to go" she pulled out a small bag and tossed it to her "Don't worry I'll be back in a few minuets there's something I have to check on first" she looked over at Sasuke "Thanks for reminding me" she pulled out her little black scroll and blew away in its whirlwind.

Every looked over at Yutori. He was staring at Sasuke "I will be back soon as well" and he ran off following the whirlwind.

Mitsuki looked opened the little bag Shiori had tossed to her it was money obviously to pay for the ramen.

Shiori came back and everyone was eating ramen.

Naruto looked up from his third bowl of ramen "Hey there back" Shiori and Yutori walked towards them. Shiori didn't look too happy. "Are you okay Shiori?" Naruto asked her.

She shook her head and looked up at Naruto "Oh no I'm fine it just something came up. It's nothing to worry about"

"Where's mine" Yutori asked

"Here you are" the cook handed Yutori his ramen and handed one over to Shiori too.

They both took their bowls and ate it all up.

They all finished up and Mitsuki paid the chief. He took the money happily "Farewell Come again!" he shouted.

Mitsuki handed the change to Shiori "Thank you" Shiori said and she snuggly placed it in her pocket. "Oh I didn't get to meet everyone."

Mitsuki pulled Sakura out of the crowd "This is Sakura"

Shiori shook her hand "I love your hair" Shiori smiled at her

"Thank you" Sakura said "It's Nice to meet you" She turned away _'ugh nice to meet you my butt!!!!'_

"There was another one" she looked around she spotted him slouching against the fence behind of everyone. She walked over to him _'now him I could go for'_ "Hey." She held out her hand.

He held out his hand _'how troublesome'_ "Shikamaru"

She smiled at him "Nice to meet you"

"Uh, yeah." A hint if blush crossed his face.

"Ha! Ha! You're blushing!" Naruto Shouted pointing at him.

"Shut up!" He shouted back

Shiori giggled and let go of his hand. "Come on Yutori lets go"

"Hey!" Mitsuki wiggled her way through the middle of every one. "Why don't you stay at my place?"

"I'd love too, but Yutori already has a place to stay" Shiori said

"Where are you staying big guy?" Gai asked him placing a hand on his companion's shoulder.

"Were staying there" He pointed to the Hokage's tower

"Is Tsunade letting you stay there?"

"No. I have my own room there. My father blocked it off so only blood members of his family could get in. No one has probably been in there since he died"

"Hey Mitsuki. You still live in the same house right?" She nodded. "Okay I'll meet you there tomorrow okay"

Shiori and Yutori turned away from the crowd and waved goodbye. Shiori felt some one grab her arm. She turned her head it was Mitsuki.

"What about Kakashi?"

Shiori smiled at her "He's already at home in his bed. If he has woken up or not I don't know. He is not going to die. I will be over tomorrow to heal his wounds. Keep a cloth on his forehead" She smiled and walked off. "Let's go Yutori"

"Should we really trust them?" Gai asked and turned towards Mitsuki and Iruka.

Mitsuki sighed _'She hadn't seen her in such a long time and Shiori had gotten so strong. She had managed to knock out Kakashi after all'_

"I want too. But she has been gone for six years." Iruka pulled forwards.

"We should all keep an eye on them for now" said Sasuke.

"Well we don't want her as our enemy that's for sure" Sakura said. "I have to go home now, Bye everyone!"

"Us too" Tenten said to lee and Neji. She grabbed lee's ear "Common lee"

"Hey let go!" Lee yelled at her. Neji followed behind at his usual pace.

"See you three tomorrow!" Gai yelled, his teeth sparkling in his smile.

"Oomph" Chouji stuffed his last handful of chips into his mouth and stared into the bag "oh… I'll have to get some more. See ya!"

Sasuke slumped away without saying a word.

"Hey wait up Sasuke!" Ino yelled at him she turned around and walked backwards beside Sasuke "Bye!"

"Well goodnight to you both." Gai bowed and jumped away

"So you wanna go home now?" Iruka asked Mitsuki

Mitsuki looked up and noticed Shikamaru still leaning up against the fence, staring at the place were Shiori and Yutori had walked off. "Nah" She looked at Iruka "I think I'm gonna wander a bit"

Iruka smiled at her "Arighty then, see ya later." And he jumped off.

Mitsuki waved him a goodbye and looked over at Shikamaru "Hey."

He jumped in surprise "Whoa!" and fell on his rear.

Mitsuki tried to hold her laughter "Oops. Sorry I dint mean to surprise you."

Shikamaru pulled himself up with a huff "Yeah well whatever"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him

"Hey!?!" he shouted

"Come on. Let's go check out that 'special' room"

"What a pain" _'I don't think that's such a good idea'_ he thought to himself "Hey I don't think-"

"Shh!" she held a finger to his lips "Look."

He looked around the corner Shiori and Yutori were standing talking to two guards at the door of the Hokage tower. They weren't letting them in.

"So there not letting them in" he whispered "Big deal"

Yutori started yelling and he lifted one of the guards up off the ground. The other guard was floating in the air. Shiori's hand was too, Shiori quickly dropped her hand and the guard fell to the ground.

'_I don't get it why didn't they just sneak in as shadows?'_ Shikamaru thought _'unless…'_

His train of thought was disrupted when Mitsuki pulled his arm once again following Shiori.

They followed them down the hallway until they saw Tsunade. She was standing in the middle of the hallway blocking there path. Mitsuki and Shikamaru peeked out from behind the corner. Behind Tsunade was a door covered in seals.

"Why are you here?" She asked them

Shiori butted in "Isn't it obvious." She calmly motioned to Yutori "This is the second Hokage's son, and this is a sealed room witch only blood relatives can open"

"Then why are you here?" She stared at Shiori

Shiori just stared back.

"You did not have to knock out my guards."

"Oh we didn't knock them out" Shiori swung her hand forwards "We just lifted them out of our way" she smirked "Literally"

The two guards ran past the two peepers ignoring them and stood behind Shiori and Yutori.

"Look" Shiori placed a hand on her hip and the other face up towards Tsunade "I don't want a war and I don't want to fight you. And that's probably the last thing you want either" She stood both hands at her side "So let us through. We have not broken any laws or rules. This room in particular belongs to Yutori and he has kindly brought me along as his guest. So please" She placed her arms strait out in front of her and clapped her palms together. She quickly pulled them apart and yelled "Move!" A gust of wind came from nowhere and the three now standing in front of her slammed against the walls from the force of the wind. Tsunade gathered herself and stared at the two standing there.

Yutori walked forward and stood in front of the door he bit his thumb and drops of blood slid down his hand he spread the blood covering his hand and placed his two hands together spreading the blood onto his other hand. Placing his left hand on Shiori's forehead first he then put his right hand on the middle of the two opening doors just between the two handles. Shiori then did the same thing with her hands placing her left hand on Yutori's forehead and leaving the other one facing strait out into the hallway.

"Hey" she yelled "Get over here you two!"

"Crap, I knew she was on to us" Shikamaru sighed

"Then why didn't you say something?" Mitsuki glared at him

He exchanged that glare and said "Because it was obvious"

Mitsuki blinked "Eh he he…"

They both walked out Shiori smiling at them "You both need a little more practice at that" she curled her ringer towards her self motioning them to come closer. "Hold her hand she told Shikamaru

"Man…" He grabbed Mitsuki's wrist then Shiori's blood soaked hand landed smack on his forehead and even before he could say gross a flash of bright light radiated of Yutori's hand that was touching the door blinding them all.

Tsunade blinked and looked at the door. They had disappeared, all that left was Yutori's bloody hand print. Then that too faded away.

**Shiori, Yutori, Shadow village, and story line (c) Erika888  
Mitsuki (c) My freind Breanna  
Naruto etc. (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


	7. 7: Hidden Chamber

Chapter 7

"Shikamaru…"he heard some one call his name "Shikamaru…" some one shook his arm "Shikamaru…" He opened his eyes a bright light greeted him. A human shaped silhouette blocked out parts of the lights. "Hey wake up" He felt something gently taping his cheek. He blinked again took in the scene around him. Shiori held his head and was tapping his cheek lightly. He felt comfortable was he laid but still couldn't stop the hint of blush rub on his face. The light had faded and he slowly sat up. Mitsuki was on his right and Yutori was standing in front of him. "Hey you're awake" Shiori greeted him.

He looked around the room. It had to be at least half the size of the arena. Everything had a layer of dust on it. A big empty area near the door, he was sitting on a bed that thirty men, Yutori's size, could sleep in and a book shelf beside a small desk. A few lights hanging from the ceiling were the only things lighting the room.

"Where are we?" he asked

"We," Yutori waved his hand emphasizing the room "are in the second Hokage's hidden chamber" his voice echoed.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuki asked "you've been out since last night when we got here. We couldn't tell if you fainted or fell asleep" 

"He fell asleep" Shiori smiled at Mitsuki.

"That right" Yutori butted in "men have this switch placed in their minds that say fight, listen, eat, and sleep." He laughed. 

"And that's the nice way to put it" Mitsuki mumbled over to Shiori. They both laughed

"hey I am right here" Shikamaru sighed.

Mitsuki looked at him with a serious look on her face "yeah I know" her glare faded away and she laughed with Shiori.

Shikamaru sighed and crawled up off his ass and walked over to Yutori.

"This place brings back memories" Shikamaru stared at the blank space on the wall same place as Yutori. "My father and I met up every Sunday we could here. We would place a note on that desk to one another if we couldn't meet and why" his smile disappeared "He never had to do that. Only I had to, once, right before I was kidnapped during the war" Yutori walked over to the desk and Shikamaru followed. The note was still there. Crumpled into a bull, dust lingered over its yellow stained paper. He picked it up and handed it to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked up at him. Yutori stared in the opposite direction. He took the note and slowly un-crumpled it.

'_Dad these ninja found out and are trying to take me away. They have music symbols on their head bands there trying to break in please hel-'_

The last letter was dragged across the page and a stain was on the desk from an ink spill, And on the paper.

Shikamaru looked up at Yutori who was still faced away from him. "I probably don't have to tell you how they got in. but," he turned around and stared at the ground "my mother was one of the ninja who took me." He looked up at Shikamaru. Tears lingered in his eyes "I don't even know why." He brushed away the un-fallen tears and took the note from Shikamaru.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder "Yutori…" he turned around Shiori stood below him. She smiled at him and she smiled back.

"So what's your story?" Shikamaru asked Shiori

Mitsuki shook her head "that's a story that should be only told once" Shiori looked at Mitsuki standing beside Shikamaru. "To her friends"

"Alright then" Shikamaru held up his hands. "But why did you take off yesterday when you met Uchiha?" That question had been itching at him ever since she disappeared yesterday.

Shiori's bang hung over her eyes. Yutori grabbed Mitsuki and Shikamaru and brought them to the far side of the room. He looked at Shikamaru a little worried "I really wish you hadn't asked that" now he was even more confused "Yutori turned around facing Shiori. He paused and glanced back at the two very confused people "stay here and stay out of this" he turned around "it won't take long"

Tears started to fall from Shiori's cheeks. She smashed the wall ripping apart the wood that lined the walls, and tore the room apart. Blasting the bed and kicking in the floor. Through the holes in the walls, floor, and the one now in the ceiling, was pitch black.

"What the hell is wrong with her!?!?!?!?" Mitsuki clung onto the wall trying to avoid the falling rubble.

Yutori ran forward grabbing Shiori from behind. She grabbed the sheath of his sword and flung him over her head and onto his back in front of her. She lifted her arm, ready to slit his throat but stopped. She shook her head, coming to her senses. Yutori held up his hand and she helped him up. He stood in front of her smiling. The sword fell from her hand clanking onto the floor and she collapsed into his chest, sobbing, causing him to sit on the floor.

Mitsuki grabbed the front of Shikamaru's shirt and started to drag him across the room and pass the ruble. "Hey! he said stay out of it"

Mitsuki glared at him. She threw his shirt out of her hands and continued to walk towards the two in the middle of the room. The room started to sparkle, all the room started to pull itself back together. In the blink of an eye the room snapped itself back together.

"Whoa" Mitsuki looked around the room "that was cool" She continued to walk over to Shiori. "Shiori…" she knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Shiori pulled her self up onto her knees away from Yutori.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that you had a thing with Uchiha's brother" Shiori turned her head to Shikamaru who was standing behind her.

"How did you know about that?" Yutori asked him

"About what? Sasuke's brother or that she dated him?" he slouched.

Shiori looked at the ground "He was a friend and nothing more. And I'm sorry. I'm usually pretty good at controlling my emotions" she looked up at Shikamaru "please don't tell Sasuke. But I, wish I could kill him for what he did."

"He never was more than a friend to her. I didn't trust him so I followed them everywhere" Yutori placed his arm around Shiori's shoulders.

"What?" Mitsuki asked.

Shiori stared at the ground.

"Itachi" started Yutori "used Shiori to find the location of the shadow village. And try to convince some ninja to join his gang. He did find the location of the village, but our people are loyal and none of them switched over. That was three months ago."

"Word got out and people started coming from miles around just to see the village. They never got the chance to. We all decided to burn it and run" Shiori whipped away her tears "So we did we all ran trying to find a place to stay stopping at villages along the way in small groups to eat and buy supplies. While the more advanced ninjas did small jobs and quick hires to make any money we could" She reached into her shirt and pulled out two bags the size of her fists put together "this is all we have and" She stood up "what time is it?"

Shikamaru looked around the room "I'd say it's about eight o'clock"

"Ugh I think I'm late. Common you guys we should go" They walked to the door

"Hey your not gonna do that thing with your hand again?" Mitsuki asked because that was absolutely gross!"

Yutori grabbed the door handle and swung it open "he, he, he, no not this time"

**Chappie seven hope you like! **

**Shiori, Yutori, Shadow village, and story line (c) Erika888  
Mitsuki (c) My friend Breanna  
Naruto etc. (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


	8. 8: Sibling rivalry

Chapter 8

They walked out the doors together and were greeted by Tsunade and a few other ninja.

Shiori sighed "what do you want?"

Tsunade stepped forwards "Well were should I start?" she placed a finger on her chin. "I did some digging and I found something from our good friends from the sand village"

Shiori's eyes twitched in shock.

"It seems that they've been looking for you for quite some time now" Shiori blinked and looked around she had been surrounded and the others had been pulled away. "I've already sent letters out and oh speak of the devil" she pointed to the end of the hall where one sand ninja stood "I sent for a squad to come this morning"

"A squad?" Shiori looked a little nervous and turned to Tsunade "but there are four in a squad"

Tsunade smirked and Shiori turned around her eyes shot open. Three ninja came from around the corner one was a short haired boy with a gourd on his back. His intense aqua eyes stared at her.

"Y-y-you…" Shiori stuttered.

"Shikamaru stared at the group "Gaara"

Yutori looked at the boy and back at Shikamaru "Gaara? His name is Gaara!"

Shikamaru looked up at him "Have you heard of him before?"

Yutori nodded

Shikamaru looked at him "this guy he, only fights for himself. He thinks his purpose in life is to kill. All I know is that he was really mistreated as a child. And he killed his mother."

Shiori turned to Shikamaru "What!"

"So…" Gaara started, his arms crossed "there is another who shares the same blood I do"

Mitsuki and Shikamaru froze.

"We can take it from here" Baki motioned to Tsunade

She nodded and the other ninja jumped away. She walked around Shiori and to the three standing at the edge of the room. "I know I can't force either of you to leave" she pointed to Yutori and Mitsuki "but I can make you leave" and she pushed Shikamaru away "but I would advise you to leave" without saying another word she continued to pushed Shikamaru away.

At the end of the hall Shikamaru pushed himself away from Tsunade "What's the deal?"

"Its nothing you need to worry about. Siblings fight all the time."

"Wait" he paused "Siblings?"

Tsunade then noticed her small slip up and grabbed the front of his shirt, "you will not tell anyone about this. Understood?" he didn't respond "Understood?!?"

"Yeah I understand now could you let go?" She dropped him and walked back the same way she came.

Shikamaru sighed and walked out the entrance.

The door across from the entrance slowly creaked open. Ino walked into the hallway with a smirk on her face and left the building.

Shiori stared across the room at the redhead in front of her. There was no mistaking it. He looked almost exactly like her father, and his eyes were identical to hers. "Gaara, that's your name?" she shook her head and stood up strait "oh. I see."

"So I wasn't the only 'Ginny pig' you use for that stupid experiment" she said calmly to Baki "I guess it worked on him 'properly' didn't it?" her eyes started to sparkle with tears. "For your information it worked fine on me. Yet you had tried again on my unborn brother without me knowing Baki?"

"Brother?" Gaara started "I thought you said she wasn't close in my blood line" he continued to stare at her "more of a reason to kill you!" he pushed his hand out and took a fighting stance sand lashed out at her but stopped just as it was about to hit her. "What's going on?"

Shiori jumped up onto the sand and she mirrored his position. "I can't let you do that Gaara" With out warning her cover jutsu disappeared and her full charka power streamed out. All her scars were visible.

Baki stood shocked as did Kankurou and Temari too.

'_How did she get so powerful? She's even stronger than Gaara.'_ Baki thought to himself "Gaara stop" the sand started to move again but this time it was slowly easing towards Gaara who was seriously sweating. _'He can't'_ "Shiori! Stop this!"

Shiori heard a chattering noise coming closer and jumped away releasing her hold over the sand. But not before her arm was scratched. Kankurou weaved his arms back and fourth until Crow his puppet laid beside him. He smirked.

Shiori grabbed her arm "Poison" she looked up at Kankurou and smirked "no problem" her hand started to glow and the poison dripped down her arm. Witch she wiped away with a piece of her shirt that was falling off tossing it onto the floor.

Kankurou stood there shocked.

"Wow. You three are all so big now" Shiori said to the three Genin

She looked down sand was piled underneath her. It shot up and encased her entire body her head sticking out the top. "Don't kill her Gaara" Kankurou told him

Baki walked over to her and smiled. "I thought you were strong. I guess that's just a cover. Humph"

"Don't do this I have a ceremony to get to!" she yelled at him "I don't want to hurt any of you"

"I don't think you're really in a position to say stuff like that" Temari sarcastically said.

They started walking away and Shiori stuck in Gaara's sand cocoon floated along behind them.

"Yutori tell everyone I will be there." Shiori yelled at him. He nodded and dragged Mitsuki behind him.

"What are you doing?" Mitsuki yelled at Yutori "We have to help her!"

He stopped and looked at Mitsuki "She _c_an take care of herself" He smiled at her worried face. "Don't worry" he bent down to her face "She'll be fine. Now let me take you home. Kakashi is probably worried about you"

Her head shot up. She had completely forgotten about him. _'He's gonna be so worried about me'_ "yeah I should get back to him" she paused and turned around _'be careful Shiori'_

Shiori was eye to eye to Kankurou "Are you sure this is her?"

"Let me go.' Shiori calmly asked "I really don't wan to hurt you"

"You sure talk more than I can remember." Temari stepped forward. "But yeah this is her."

Shiori looked at him "I'm surprised you remember me at all. And how do you absolutely know it me?"

"Your hair, No one else we have a lead on ever had silver hair." She told her.

"Can we at least go outside? Yeash I just go out you know." She asked them

"Why not?" Temari said it is a nice day after all.

"Fine" Baki said.

They all walked outside and to a bare field.

"Finally" Shiori said "Now this is your last chance. Let me go!"

Tamari looked like she was about to yell "And for the last time 'No way'!"

Shiori sighed and closed her eyes "fine" her eyes shot open and sand blew everywhere. Sand and dust slowly fell to the ground. They all had bad scratches on them self even Gaara and Shiori was gone.

A trail of footsteps lead from were Shiori had been, leading back to town lay in the sand. They followed the steps until the edge of town then they disappeared.

'_she's limping'_ Baki thought to himself

"She probably went back to that other guy" Temari assumed.

"Yeah" Kankurou said "We should split up and try to find her"

"Are you an idiot Kankurou?" Baki yelled at him "If she could stop Gaara's sand and she could possibly control it, then we all need to face her all at once, just to slow her down" he stared at leaf village "In Tsunade's letter she said that she was able to learn and master a jutsu within ten minuets of her first time seeing it, cancel Kakashi's Sharingan, use it as her own and on top of that she was able to remove a Byakugan ability from a Hyuuga not even in that fight" he turned to them a serious look on his face "All at the same time and with the curse mark of Orochimaru on her shoulder. Un sealed."

Kankurou looked over at Temari and Gaara then back up at Baki "Orochimaru's curse mark takes over your body when you use your strongest jutsu and it pulls down all of your abilities by 10 if its sealed" he turned and looked back at the village in front of them "But if its un sealed then it pulls you down by 48"

"Image what kind of power she would have if she didn't have that mark at all" Temari murdered to everyone "we won't be able to face her as we are now we need more ninja to help us"

"First I have to update Tsunade and Kazekage on what has happened. You three gather your strength your, gonna need it" and he jumped off into town.

"Fine" Kankurou started towards the village "You coming Gaara?"

"No" he told Kankurou

"Alright then, I have to go get supplies" Kankurou waved at them "see ya Tamari"

Gaara walked the opposite way back to the empty field

Temari sighed"what happened to you out there Shiori?"

"You couldn't even imagine in your nightmares" a voice echoed from behind her. She turned around Shiori stood across from her hunched over the curse mark had spread covering half of her face.

Shiori breathed heavily "Hey squirt"

"Shiori" Temari pulled her hands apart and rested one on her chest.

Shiori slowly walked forwards limping slightly her left ankle bleeding. She stopped thirty feet from Temari. Shiori studied her up and down at how she had grown from a pain in the butt little sister to the strong held ninja that stood in front of her.

"I guess I can't call you that anymore. Can I?" Shiori chuckled "You're taller than I am"

The curse mark began to retract itself. Shiori stood up straighter than she was before. She took a deep breath "Ahh… fresh air" and stretched. She looked at Temari and sighed "I have somewhere I need to be"

"What so special about this ceremony you have to be to?" Temari asked crossing her arms.

Shiori turned towards her and crossed her arms "What's it to you anyway?" she glanced at the sun "Oh crap I'm late" she ran off into the town limply leaving Temari still confused.

Temari kept her distance but followed behind her older sister. Shiori had stopped running and was leaning up against a fence breathing heavily.

Shiori felt herself sink to the ground "How could I be so weak?" she whispered _'how could I be out of charka already? Just from escaping, well I did find out why they want me so badly at least. Kami I hate taping people's minds it's so difficult! I hope I used enough energy to not let them notice. '_

"She's weak. Now's my chance" Temari stood but was cutoff by five ninja dressed in gray.

"Orikage!" one of them yelled

'_Kage!?!?!' _Tamari yelled at herself

"Don't call me that Hitaku. I am not Orikage yet." Temari herd Shiori say.

"We need to get you to the medics right away"

"No!" Shiori yelled "You know were I need to be. Take me to my ceremony now."

"No Shiori. You know were right you need to see a medic" another ninja said.

The female bent down and examined Shiori's ankle "the men are right you're so weak you can't even heal your twisted ankle or walk for that matter" she pulled some bandages out of one of the men's pouches and wrapped it around Shiori's ankle.

"Well don't sit there you idiots!" the female yelled at the four men "Help her up! Carry her!"

The four men flinched and the closest one Cradled Shiori in his arms.

'_That's why she wanted us to let her go so badly. If she becomes a Kage then well never be able to take her'_ Temari tightened her fist

"We have to take her to Yutori right away." The woman turned around the three men followed and the one carrying Shiori followed in the back

They walked into the shadow of the house and one by one they all disappeared. Temari ran forward just as the one carrying Shiori was about to disappear. And grabbed his shoulder, he turned and looked at the hand grabbing his shoulder and followed it to the woman behind him.

Temari Smirked.

**Ooooooohhhhh! What's a gonna happen? I would really like to know what you thought of this chapter. **

**To ****Satta** thank you for the reply you comment really got my creative side thinking

**Shiori, Yutori, Shadow village, and story line (c) Erika888  
Mitsuki (c) My friend Breanna  
Naruto etc. (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


	9. 9: Battle

**Here we go another chapter yay! enjoy! disclaimers ar at the bottom.**

* * *

Kankurou tapped his foot impatiently. "She's late" 

Baki thought to himself out loud "She's defiantly not dumb enough to take on Shiori alone… or would she?"

"Don't worry Sensei. I'm not that dumb"

Everyone turned around. Gaara slowly turned his head.

Temari was standing Shiori cradled in her arms passed out.

Baki ran forwards and helped Temari set her sister on the ground. "H-how…"

"She's out of charka. I followed her into town. I was just about to get her myself when a group of ninja from the shadow village ran to her." She told her squad "And get this I overheard there conversation and I figured out what ceremony Shiori wanted to get to so badly"

She looked down at the unconscious teen "Her Orikage Ceremony"

"What!" Kankurou and Baki said at the same time.

"We might be in trouble right now because even though she isn't Orikage" Temari spoke "all the ninja from the shadow village treat her like one"

"Then let's go" Baki said and piggybacked Shiori's limped body

"N-no…" He heard a whisper from behind him "I-I have to p-p-protect them…"

"Wait!" Baki told the others and placed Shiori on the ground

She breathed heavily

"Protect your village?" He asked her.

She shook her head "No… everyone"

"From what" Kankurou asked calmly bending down on his knees beside her.

She slowly lifted her hand to his face placing it on his cheek and smiled "I-I remember the first time you stole my face paint. And you always c-covered your entire face with the goop. I painted your face once before I disappeared" She smiled "It seems you've kept it on since that day."

Temari kneeled down beside her too. "What do you need to protect everyone from?"

Shiori hand slid from Kankurou's face and fell to the ground.

"she hasn't changed one bit. she'd never tell ya what you wanted to know even in a situation like this" Temari smiled and looked over at Kankurou

"What?"

"That's were you get your face paint Idea from? Her makeup?" Temari chuckled.

Baki Sighed, "She's out" and pulled her onto his back again.

"Were are you taking Shiori?" A demanding voice called to them.

The four turned around, the man from before stood there and he seemed really pissed off. All around them the shadows oozed up from the ground. They were surrounded by Shadow ninja.

"Kankurou" Baki yelled

Kankurou turned his head just as a kunai slit his cheek. His hand instantly grabbed his face. Temari grabbed her fan from over her shoulder.

Yutori stepped forward and the other ninja followed him slowly coming closer to the five in the center.

"What know Baki?" Kankurou asked crow perched on his back.

Baki looked around counting the people around them _'19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, damn too many to take on all at once' _

Yutori took another few steps closer inspecting Gaara behind their squad leader. _'A gourd?' _He watched as the kid lifted his hand and pulled the cork out of the top. He watched the cork disincarnate into sand falling to the ground. "Shit" he whispered to himself. He stepped back a few ninja looked slightly confused but followed anyway, some stared at the aqua eyed kid a knowing look in their faces. But all around every eye was on him. Yutori kept stepping backwards and the other ninja followed until they were surrounding them evenly at the edges of the field.

'_Come on think Yutori, think!_' Yutori held his left hand strait above his head and his right in front of his face, both palms flat. He let his left hand fall facing in front of him and then pulled it off to the side. The other ninja copied and let their arms hang at their sides.

'_I can't move'_ Shiori forced out a small groan "oo-ahk"

Baki ignored her and took in the situation they had gotten themselves into _'thirty-one damn' _

"Mo…" he heard Shiori groan out from behind him again.

She opened her eyes against her bodies will; she looked at the shadow ninja facing her making eye contact. She smiled at the red headed girl across from her and nodded, receiving a nod in return.

The shadow ninja started forming seals each one in sync with one another. Every odd ninja placed their hands flat to the ground a small few yelled "Jibaku Mandara!"

A rainbow like prism sprung from the ground were the ninja had placed their fingers connecting at the top. The other ninja stepped into the prism through the holes that had appeared in front of them.

Yutori took a few steps towards Baki "give her back or we'll have to take her by force" he calmly said.

"No" Baki said back to him.

He felt movement on his back, he grabbed Shiori tighter but failed as she kicked of his back landing on her own back halfway between the read headed ninja and were she had jumped from. She instantly reacted and began to run towards Shiori.

"No you don't!" Kankurou yelled as he Aimed Crow to his sisters half conscious body. Crow wrapped around Shiori's body as the red head wrapped herself around Crow.

Temari waved three ninja who were charging after her and punched another one about to hit Kankurou who he didn't seem to notice.

The red head ninja screamed in pain, needles had appeared all over Crows arms and legs. She fell to the ground as her body felt numb from the poison. Two ninja grabbed onto Shiori's arms and legs. But were instantly covered head to toe in sand and crushed. Kankurou laid Shiori at his feet and began to battle off the other ninja coming at him.

Yutori slashed at Baki's throat missing by millimeters. Baki jumped backwards and stabbed a male ninja behind him in the shoulder. He pulled the ninja in front of him as Yutori redirected his sword into the ground. Baki tossed the ninja aside and scratched Yutori's forearm. Yutori in turn scratched Baki's calf.

Shiori opened her eyes again looking up at Kankurou fighting and puppet-ing at an almost unreal speed. If she wasn't so angry at him she would have said she would be proud. She lifted her head and looked down at her legs witch seemed to be cut up fairly bad an she had no feeling in them 'I must have been poisoned' she rolled herself over onto her stomach unnoticed by Kankurou.

Gaara had already killed off half of the ninja that were in the dome and kept on going.

Yutori and Baki were facing each other blocking each other Yutori with his sword and Baki with his kunai "Give it up" Yutori said to him "Your trapped so even if you do kill us all off you still have to worry about the other one's keeping the Jibaku Mandara up. Not to mention the rest who are still coming"

"Well we'll just have to get rid of the rest of them now wont we?"

Yutori smirked Baki looked directly behind Yutori's head Kankurou and Temari were unconscious had all been laid down at the edge of the barrier. Shiori was cradled in a shadow ninja's arms.

"I'd like to see you try" Yutori smirked.

Baki Jumped away from Yutori. He looked over his shoulder at Gaara who was still fighting off some ninja, but he was getting tired. Thinking the situation through, he sighed and dropped his kunai to the ground "Gaara stop!"

Gaara ignored him and kept fighting "stop!" Baki picked up his kunai and threw it at Gaara. The sand instinctively protected him. Gaara stopped and turned towards Baki. He crossed him arms and glared. Suddenly a hole became visible in the rainbow prism around them, and another, and another, and another.

'_How'_ Yutori gritted his teeth.

"Some of my sand was still laying on the edges of the field from my fight before" Yutori turned to Gaara "I sent that sand into the ground to break rock downs so I could have even more sand until there was enough to take out the weakest sections of the barrier."

Yutori looked over his shoulder at the ninja who was carrying Shiori. He turned his head and stared at the ground a battle raging in his mind,

'_Yutori: I have to stop this! He's killed off almost half of our ninja._

_Inner Yutori: You have Shiori so let's go!_

_Y: but they'll just come after us for her!_

_I.Y.: So give her to them. We have to stay here no matter what!_

_Y: But what about Shiori? _

_I.Y.: It was on her orders that we stay here wasn't it?_

_Y: She's the one that has to stay here you numbskull!!! Or have you forgotten? _

_I.Y.: No but- _

_Y.: eight days! That's all we have! She's the only one that can stop this!'_

Baki watched as Yutori fought with himself. He smirked.

"Take me with you."

Baki looked up at Yutori, "Na ni?"

Yutori took a deep breath _'I.Y: I hope you know what you're doing'_ "after we have all the wounded in the hospital and under care I will let you take Shiori but only if you let me and my squad come with you to the sand."

"No" Baki quickly responded.

Yutori smirked next "I think you'll have to agree with me. You see that?" Yutori pointed over his shoulder at Temari and Kankurou who were still out cold. The shadow ninja pulled a needle out of Kankurou's neck. "You see we've injected poison into their bodies paralyzing them until they get the anti serum, witch we won't give to you or them until we get to Setuna"

"What are you getting at?" Baki yelled

"I don't need or want any more deaths. All so I know for a fact that we can't beat him," Yutori pointed at Gaara, "at this current point in time. Like I said I don't want any more deaths" he picked up two ninja laying on the ground closest to him, "And besides, you need those three to be carried, I'm giving you the man power to do that."

Yutori motioned to the ninja who were still uninjured; they started scrambling to their comrades lying on the ground. "Me and my squad, or those two aren't gonna be moving for a long time."

Baki scowled at Yutori _'damn'_ "Three people including you that's it"

"hai! Deal. Two hours we'll be right here waiting"

every ninja disappeared, exept for the one holding Shiori who started healing her wounds.

Baki sat on the ground _'what have I gotten myself into'_

* * *

The technique is known as Jibaku Mandara (Buddhist Visual Path of Enlightenment) wach Naruto episode 141 to see it used properly. 

**Japanese  
****Hai: yes, here, ready.  
****Na ni: what?  
****Kami: god**

**

* * *

****Shiori, Yutori, Shadow village, and story line (c) Erika888  
Mitsuki (c) My friend Breanna  
Naruto etc. (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
